Moonkit's Freedom
by Jade's Stone
Summary: Moonkit knows she doesn't belong. Some how she ended up in Marshclan with an unloving mother, a dead tom who claimed to be her father, a berating mentor and a past that won't seem to loosen it's death grip on her. Will this struggle become to much for Moonkit to bare? Or is there hope for this young cat buried in this clan that might just set her free. Sequel to Hollykit's Story.
1. Chapter 1- You don't belong

**A/N: **

**Hey everyone it's been a while since my last Warriors Fic: 'Hollykit's Story' and I was asked several times to make a sequel about Hollyflower's kit, Moonkit. I've finally got around and decided to fulfill my reader's request.**

**In all honesty if you haven't read, Hollykit's Story, I would advise it so you know Moonkit's past but I shouldn't make a difference except a couple of Flashbacks every now and again. So now, without further Ado: Moonkit's Freedom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I do however own the characters, though some may share resemblance and names I assure you in no way whatsoever are they Erin Hunter's cats.**

_Moonkit watched with wide eyes as a pretty black she-cat turned back to stare down at her lovingly. "Moonkit, you have to go now-," Moonkit felt herself interrupt the cat with a wail,_

"_WHY?! Hollyflower you can't leave me!" The green eyed she-cat stared down at Moonkit, regret rolling off her pelt and Moonkit widened her own big, blue eyes at the black cat's next words,_

"_I'm sorry but you will be well looked after in Marshclan. Remember Treeclan." She meowed and dipped down licking Moonkit's head lovingly as another cat bounded up, this one was Dappled. The dappled she-cat swooped down and grabbed Moonkit's scruff and swung her up and Moonkit let out a wail of alarm and protest as the two cats shared a sorrowful gaze and the Dappled she-cat began padding swiftly away into the forest, leaving the black she-cat behind._

_Moonkit let out another wail and called Hollyflower's name desperately, trying to get her to come back, to change her mind a keep her. Moonkit felt her heart shatter as the black she-cat turned her back on the two cats and disappeared into the brush without a backwards glance._

_The scene suddenly shifted and she was set down by a different pair of jaws, this time a ginger tom's_

"_What is this?" a scathing she-cat's voice hissed through the cold winter air. Moonkit's eye's narrowed into slit, as she tried to peer through the darkness and wrinkled her nose, it smelled awful. A soothing and desperate tom's meow answered. The same tom who had set her down,_

"_This is a Treeclan kit. I found her at the border, her mother did not want her." He stated simply but there was a pleading tone behind it. Peering through the darkness Moonkit saw the she-cat stiffen,_

"_So Marshclan is taking in stray kit's now?" she growled and the tom shook his head desperately, _

"_Berrynose! Please!" Berrynose sighed,_

"_Very well Foxtail. I will watch over this kit and be it's mother if that's what you wish." The ginger tom nodded but Berrynose wasn't finished, "If you father it and agree not to meet the Treeclan she-cat you've been seeing." Foxtail went rigid before letting out a deep sigh of loss and stared down at the kit,_

"_Very well Berrynose. Just please don't tell anyone."_

Tell anyone what? Moonkit wondered as a sudden paw struck her stomach, waking her of her…dream? The white she-cat stood up groggily and arched her back In a stretch before looking around to see who had woke her. The dream was fading fast as she soon realized that her sister, Ravenkit, had accidently kicked her when she was fighting with her brother, Hawkkit. Moonkit scooted back until she was at the edge of the nest and sat down quietly, observing her two siblings squabble. She couldn't help but notice that both kits had a stocky build and broad shoulders. Hawkkit's brown pelt was fluffed up as he struggled with his black-pelted sister. Both had stunning amber eyes, as did Berrynose, her mother. For some reason, one that she could not remember, Moonkit knew she didn't fit in her clan. Her own pelt was white with silver spots and her eyes where big and blue whereas most cats in Marshclan had dark or ginger pelts and molten amber eyes. Moonkit was also lean her small body built for climbing, running and stealth, while most Marshclan cats had stocky build, muscles made for force of pushing through the Marsh and strength of bowling over their enemies.

The small she-cat was pulled from her brooding as Berrynose poked her head inside, from the scent on her pelt, Moonkit knew she had been out hunting. Berrynose blinked warmly down at the two kits struggling for dominance and Moonkit raised her head a little higher, hoping Berrynose would look over at her. Her ploy worked and the she-cat shifted her gaze over to Moonkit but the small kit couldn't help but flinch as her eyes seemed to narrow and go slightly colder. Again the mother she-cat shifted her gaze back upon the tussling kits and she padded all the way into the nursery,

"Come on you two, you're getting to big for this." She meowed fondly and gently pried Hawkkit off his sister. Ravenkit frowned,

"We never get to do _anything_!" the stocky she-cat complained to her mother and she purred in response,

"Why don't you kits go see if the apprentices will play with you." She suggested in a soothing tone and Moonkit pricked her ears. Ravenkit and Hawkkit leaped up,

"Yeah!" Hawkkit cheered as he leapt out of the nest, Ravenkit close behind and the two kits charged out of the nursery. Moonkit eagerly stood up and charged after them, just to have her scruff grabbed and felt herself being yanked back and tossed into the nest roughly. Moonkit let out a startled wail,

"What?" she exclaimed as she barely managed to land on her feet in the soft, clean nest. Berrynose was glaring at her,

"Where do you think you're going?" she growled. Moonkit narrowed her blue eyes confused,

"I thought we were going to play with the apprentices?" she questioned, tilting her head. The older she-cat scoffed,

"Ha! Well you thought wrong." She meowed tauntingly, "I told my _kits_ to go play." Moonkit opened her mouth to object but Berrynose swept down, crouching so her cold amber eyes glared into Moonkit's blue innocent ones, "You are not my kit." She muttered, "You will stay and clean out the nest, then when you are done, change the bedding." She demanded snootily, "I don't want fleas." Moonkit shrank back, utter bewilderment sketched across her features. But Moonkit just dipped her head, averting eye contact, knowing what would happen if she upset her mother.

Moonkit continued to sit there in silence and Berrynose became bored and turned tail, whisking out of the nursery, "Have it done by sun-down." She threw over her shoulder and stalked out muttering about ungrateful kits. Moonkit choked back a sob and shook her head to clear it, what had she done wrong? She began to scoop moss out of the nest, did I do something very horrible when I was born and Starclan is punishing me? She wondered miserably. Suddenly a gentle, small meow interrupted her thoughts,

"I'm sorry Berrynose did that." The small voice meowed and Moonkit whipped around, surprised to see amber eyes staring at her softly. Moonkit shook her head at the apprentice she-cat sticking her head through the nursery entrance and turned, continuing to scoop out moss,

"You shouldn't be sorry." She meowed softly, "It's not your fault." Its mine. She thought bitterly. The she-cat pushed inside, her gingery pelt, bearing black striped that made her resemble a tiger. The she-cat shook her head,

"But no cat deserves to be treated like that." Moonkit couldn't have agreed more but she remained silent, incase Berrykit was listening in. The other cat didn't say anything else but quietly padded up and began helping Moonkit clean out the nest,

"You don't have to do that!" Moonkit quickly protested. Berrynose told her to do it, not this apprentice. The she-cat glanced over at her, mischief playing in her soft amber eyes,

"I want to." She stated and again Moonkit tried,

"But Berrynose-,"

"But Berrynose can go chase her tail." The apprentice cut her off and Moonkit's eyes widened, the she-cat purred in amusement at Moonkit's shocked look Moonkit said no more but started working again, using her claws to pick out the moss and lay it in a pile between the two cats. They worked in silence for a while before the other broke it,

"My name is Ivypaw." She meowed. Moonkit glanced in surprise at her. Ivypaw had just told her, her name, did that mean she wanted to be friends? Moonkit shook off the immediate shock,

"Moonkit."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I've got, 1 follower. No favorites. And no reviews. I would love to continue this story for my readers but I won't if I don't start seeing better results.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed (See chapter one, it sums it up)**

"Watch out!" Moonkit squealed as she slipped in the mud and went plunging forward. The tiger-colored cat in front of her turned her head and her eyes widened,

"Moonkit!" she yelped as the said she-cat collided into the pelt and the two went tumbling head over tail down the slope. Both let out squeals as they clumsily fell. They slowly rolled to a stop at the bottom of the slope in a laughing, twisted pile of fur. Ivypaw let out a purr of amusement, "Yo-You look r-ridiculous." She gasped out between giggles. Moonkit giggled back,

"Speak for yourself." Both young cats fell back into laughter as a leaf drifted down from on top of Moonkit's white head. Ivypaw stood up and shook herself off in an attempt to remove the dirt and mud from her pelt. Her amber eyes sparkled in the sun shine,

"What were you doing?" Moonkit shrugged, slightly embarrassed,

"I saw you and I started running," she giggled, "I didn't see the mud." Ivypaw rolled her eyes at her friend,

"Stupid fur-ball. It just rained! Of course it's going to be muddy." Moonkit giggled and shook out her own pelt.

"Are you going to the gathering tonight?" Moonkit asked casually as the pair started to make their way over to the willow tree at the edge of the camp. They always climbed to the 3rd branch and just sat there and talked, watching cats hunt, swim, fish, chat, and sometimes watch in secret as a tom and she-cat went out hunting and the tom would do stupid things to impress the she-cat. Ivypaw had introduced her to her place soon after they met, 2 moons ago, in the nursery.

"Yeah. Crowfoot said I could, I heard there's a new leader in Treeclan." She added quieter as they started to claw their way up the tree. Moonkit perked her ears,

"Really? Who?" Ivypaw shrugged,

"Some she-cat named Hollystar, I think." Moonkit frowned. That named seemed so familiar. She shook her head to clear it,

"Hmm…that's nice I guess." Ivypaw took a seat on the branch, curling her tail around her paws,

"I can't wait till next moon! Then you'll be able to join us at the gatherings!" Moonkit rolled her eyes,

"If Berrynose will let me." She snorted, "She hardly lets me out of the nursery because her nest always seems to have fleas in it." Ivypaw scrunched her nose,

"Well it doesn't matter what Berrynose wants. She won't be your mentor. Its their decision if you go or not…well unless Berrynose is your mentor." She giggled at Moonkit's horrified look.

"Oh Starclan, no!" she exclaimed,

"That reminds me…how did you get passed crow-breath this time? Aren't you supposed to be cleaning out her nest again?" Ivypaw asked. Moonkit smirked,

"Sunpaw offered to do it for me." Moonkit answered with a purposeful nudge with her shoulder at Ivypaw who had ducked her head bashfully. "Have you told him yet?" Ivypaw rolled her eyes,

"Why would I?"

"Because you aren't going to get anywhere without telling him." She meowed and Ivypaw shrugged,

"I'm still young. Have you started _fancying anyone yet darling?" _Mocking Willowshine's accent. Willowshine had been a kittypet and picked up a weird way of speaking before she joined the clan. Now she was one of Marshclan's best warriors but sometimes cats still made fun of her way of speaking. Moonkit pretended to be offended for the she-cat and glared at Ivypaw half-heartedly,

"That's not funny." Ivypaw snorted and flicked her tail under Moonkit's nose,

"You know it is." She teased and Moonkit suppressed a purr of amusement,

"No it's not. And to answer your previous question, no. I don't _like_ any toms yet." Ivypaw turned to her, her eyes widened in surprise,

"Not even Fireclaw? You have to admit he is pretty handsome." Moonkit flicked her tail over Ivypaw's ears,

"Handsome and _old_."

"He's just a warrior."

"A senior warrior."

"Whatever."

"…"

"…" Both she-cats burst out laughing. A distant calling suddenly had both cat perking their ears.

"MOONKIT! GET YOUR SKINNY TAIL OVER HERE!" the said she-cat cringed at the sound of Berrynose's bellow.

"Looks like she found out about Sunpaw." Moonkit cast an irritable glance over at her and began sliding down the tree,

"Meet me here to talk about the gathering later." Her best friend nodded and Moonkit sprung from the tree, a foot from the bottom. And suddenly found herself crashing into a ball of fur for the second time that day. She tumbled over the cat and they both crashed to the ground, whoever was breaking her fall. She groaned and opened her eyes, ignoring Ivypaw's laughter. She peered below her and was shocked to find Pinepaw groaning beneath her. She gasped and sprung to her paws,

"Are you okay?" she meowed peering down at his face. He opened his eyes and Moonkit met brilliant green eyes. Wow. His eyes were really green.

"I think so." He frowned and looked up at her, "But I would be better if I could stand up." Confused she stared down at him for a couple of seconds before realization hit her,

"Oh, Starclan! I'm sorry!" she meowed quickly before springing away from him and bounding across the clearing in a full sprint towards an angry Berrynose, her ear-tips burning in mortification.


End file.
